


Justice is Served (and it's salty)

by Amya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, Civil War Team Iron Man, I wrote this while sick, Inspired by Wix, Justice Is Served, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America-friendly, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Natasha Romanoff Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Phil Coulson lives, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Phil Coulson, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amya/pseuds/Amya
Summary: Phil Coulson had been a fan of Captain America since before he knew what the word hero even meant, but now, gathering up all the papers detailing the charges against the Rogue Avengers, with ICC agents behind him, waiting in the wings to arrest certain members of the Rogues due to said charges, charges that would likely end in execution for some of the members… well, Phil knew the old adage that you shouldn’t meet your heroes held true.Or Phil goes to Wakanda to serve the Rouge Avengers with their charges. He's most disappointed in the Avengers.Comments moderated.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 921
Collections: Ianto's Marvel Collection, Stark in love, Tony Cinematic Universe One-Shots





	Justice is Served (and it's salty)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in a couple of hours, and I'm pretty pleased with it, but please keep in mind that I have no Beta-reader so all mistakes are my own. Grammarly helps a bit, but if you see any major grammatical flaws please let me know.
> 
> **Also, this is completely Pro-Iron Man/Tony Stark. Let me repeat this: Civil War: Team Iron Man.** If you don't want to read it don't, but don't troll me because I'll just moderate comments.
> 
> I told y'all right here, right from the very beginning that this was Team Iron Man. Now, I'm sorry if it offends, but this is my playground in my imagination and it's 100% not canon. If you have a problem with that, please click the back button.
> 
> Also, another quick edit, many thanks to those of you who chose to defend my little story. I'm certainly not saying my story is without flaws, because I'm human and it is flawed, but guys, and this includes both Team Iron Man and Team Cap, don't raise your blood pressure over it, okay. :) It's just a fan-fiction.

Phil Coulson had been a fan of Captain America since before he knew what the word hero even meant, but now, gathering up all the papers detailing the charges against the Rouge Avengers, with ICC agents behind him, waiting in the wings to arrest certain members of the Rogues due to said charges, charges that would likely end in execution for some of the members… well, Phil knew the old adage that you shouldn’t meet your heroes held true.

“Phil, you don’t have to do this,” Tony said, dark eyes furrowed with worry and exhaustion. 

Cupping Tony’s face, and pressing a soft kiss to his temple, Phil shook his head. “No, I do. I was the one who pressed Director Fury into the making of the Avengers. I have most of their respect, and the shock of seeing me will keep them quiet for a little while. They’ll just blame you if I don’t deliver the news myself.”  
Tony laughed and turned his head to press his own kiss to Phil’s hand. “Phil, they’re going to blame me regardless. God could come down and deliver the news and they’d still blame me.”

“You don’t believe in God, Tony,” Phil reminded, giving his Tony a playful glare.

Grinning slightly, Tony shook his head. “No, I don’t, but they do. That’s all that matters to them.”

“Point taken.” Phil nodded his head and grabbed the overstuffed manila folders from the desk.

Tony bit his lip and pressed a hand to Phil’s chest, making sure the amulet was there. 

Phil clasped Tony’s hand in his own and squeezed. “Strange’s protective spell is there. She can’t hurt me, and if she tries, then it’s increased charges against her. Not that it matters, Tony, with her alliance with HYDRA, crimes against humanity, terrorism, cruel and unusual punishment against innocent civilians, and torture against the same, she’ll be tried, found guilty thanks to the ironclad evidence that you found in the leaked files from SHIELD/HYDRA, and executed for her crimes.”

Tony sighed. “It matters Phil. However, since you’re ready to do this, time’s a-wasting. King T’Challa said that the Rogues have no idea we’re here and are going about their normal routine. He’s blocked any channel that would give away what’s happening. The Dora Milaje and officers with the ICC will have every exit blocked, and Stephen’s amulet should block anything that originates from the Mind Stone, so Vision is back in the States to keep him safe. 

“It’s time then.” Phil agreed and followed the Dora Milaje to the suite of rooms that the Rouge Avenger’s occupied. 

Phil stepped in the room, making sure to keep any nervous tics invisible. “Avengers!” he barked out, watching as head after head turned to him.  
Rogers stood first, mouth agape. “Phil…”

Wanda stared at the man, trying to get into his head to see who he was and what he wanted, but her magic didn’t take on him. Frowning, she looked at Steve and blinked prettily. “Steve, who is that?”

Barton was the one to answer though, eyes wide and slightly moist. “It’s Phil Coulson, but man, I thought you were dead. I thought that bastard, Loki, killed you! What??? How??”

Romanoff narrowed her eyes. “Fury played us, that’s how,” she snarled.

Roger’s eyes widened and joy filled them. “Is Fury alive too? If you’re here, that must mean that you guys defeated Tony’s Accords and we can go home!”

“Fury is very much alive,” Phil offered, letting the Rogues relax a bit more before getting ready to drop his bombshell. “And so are the Sokovia Accords,” he said finally. “Now, sit down, all of you. NOW.” He barked when nobody sat at first.

Finally, everybody sat down, and Phil approached the couches that they occupied.

“Natalia “Natasha” Romanoff, these are the charges laid against you. You are under arrest for corporate espionage, performing medical procedures without a license, knowing and willingly releasing classified government documents to the public, which is treason, and breaking the contract that you willingly signed with the Sokovia Accords.” Phil began, “I thought you were better than this now, Natasha, but apparently once a traitor, always a traitor.” 

With that, Phil handed her the envelope containing her charges and arrest orders and refused to look at her for the rest of the meeting.

“Clinton Barton, firstly, this is from Laura. I assume they’re divorce and custody papers, but I have no idea other than they’re from her lawyer. Secondly, you’re being charged with theft of Stark Industries properties and assault. After careful evaluation, the UN is willing to consider your application to the New Avengers pending any jail time served, a psychiatric evaluation, and probation, or you may return to retirement once you’ve served, assuming you’re found guilty.”

Snarling, Barton snatched the two manila envelopes from Phil’s hand and opened the one from Laura first. His face went ashen as he read the letter that Laura had included as well as the divorce in absentia and custody papers, which said that he could only see his children on government-supervised visits once per month. All the fight went out of him as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

Phil looked at Clint with only an inkling of sympathy. “It’s your own fault, Clint. You could have stayed out of everything and you would have been happily at home with your wife and children. Pardon me, ex-wife and children.”

With that, Phil turned his eyes to Scott Lang who pressed back into the couch when flinty eyes landed on him, judged him, and found him unworthy.  
“Scott Lang, you are being charged with theft of the Ant Man suit from Pym Technologies, assault and battery. As you have no abilities without the suit, there will be no consideration from the UN on joining the New Avengers.”

Lang flinched but nodded his head. “Uh, yes, sir, er… what-what about my daughter, Cassie?”

“As you have broken your parole and are a fugitive, visitation with your daughter has been suspended pending psychiatric evaluation and time served. You are in a great deal of trouble, Mr. Lang, would you want your daughter involved in any way with a man like you?”

Swallowing, Lang thought about it and flinched again. If he was half the father he wanted to be and Cassie had befriended somebody like him he’d ground her till she was 18. No matter how much he tried, he always screwed up. Then he went and followed Captain America without thinking, like the fool he was… 

“No, sir. I wouldn’t,” he offered with a small sob. 

Anger followed though, Scott could admit that the trouble he was in was his own fault, but if Rogers hadn’t been such an idiot he wouldn’t be in so much trouble either! As much as he wanted to go to his room and cry, he wanted to see what was in store for Captain America even more.

“Sam Wilson, you are being charged with theft from the US Military and SI. The Falcon Wings are an SI invention on loan to the US Military. As you not only stole them but damaged them beyond repair, you will face both civilian and military charges.”

Wilson gulped but nodded his head. He’d kind of figured that this was coming as soon as this Coulson man came and started laying down charges. 

Rogers stood up, frowning. “Phil, come on, they were just following orders, you can’t punish them for that!”

“Silence Private!” Phil barked. “I was just following orders hasn’t been an acceptable excuse in decades, and you have no authority to pass out orders. Captain America is a stage name that caught on. You’re a bonds salesman, not a soldier, regardless of what Erskine told you. You never finished basic training, training which you did not qualify for, nor did you go to officers training. Sit down, shut up, and I’ll get to you in a moment.”

Shocked and embarrassed beyond anything he had felt since being declared 4F over and over again, Rogers sat down and dreaded his turn.

“Wanda Maximoff, you are being charged with multiple counts of attempted murder, murder, assault, torture, joining a terrorist organization, property damage, and a new charge made just because of you, mind-rape.” Phil began, “You will be deported from this country to Sokovia where you will be tried.”

Wanda screeched and tried to throw her red magic at Phil, determined to kill him, but the red fizzled at her fingers. Gasping, Wanda tried again and again and again.  
Phil stared at her, looking bored. “Are you quite done with your temper tantrum now? Yes? Good. Now sit down. That is an additional four charges of attempted assault. Grow up, Maximoff. It’s past time that you take responsibility for your own actions."

“She’s just a kid!” Rogers protested.

Phil turned cold eyes back to Rogers. “First off, I told you to shut up. Secondly in no country is 25 considered a kid, and if she was, well that’d be one more charge against you.”

Rogers looked baffled and Phil had to resist rolling his eyes. “Pressing a child into service is illegal.”

Scowling, Rogers folded his arms and waited his turn silently.

“Now it’s your turn, Rogers. Private Steve Rogers, you are being charged with multiple counts of attempted murder, theft of Stark Industries property and funds (ie. The Shield), obstruction of justice, multiple counts of assault, treason due to the data dump from SHIELD/HYDRA, and the manipulation of an individual with diminished capacity.”

“Um…sorry sir, but that last one?” Rogers reluctantly asked.

“Sargent James Barnes is the only innocent one among you, in a way. He committed the crimes he’s being charged with but under diminished and even completely depleted capacity. Torture excuses a lot and the man went through unearthly torture at the hands of HYDRA, and as we have discovered, even your pet witch while she was volunteering with them. He will be tried and likely found innocent due to diminished capacity or insanity. He will then begin receiving treatment at a psychiatric facility until he is ready and able to rejoin society. HYDRA hurt a lot of people through Sargent Barnes, Rogers, he needs to be tried so that people can see justice at work but being tried doesn’t mean he’ll be killed or even incarcerated. It means he’ll have the opportunity to get the help he deserves. He’s not the first man to be brainwashed or tortured into compliance. We have doctors who specialized in such things now. You should have trusted the system, Rogers, you’d be in a lot less trouble than you’re in now.

“Very well then. Officers, they’re all yours.” Phil called into his comm unit. 

With that, the room was swarmed with soldiers bearing specially made manacles which were a collaboration between Stark Industries, Wakanda and Dr. Steven Strange. On Wanda Maximoff they rendered her magical abilities null and on Steve Rogers’ manacles, they were made of Vibranium, a certain special piece of vibranium, which had been left in a cold Siberian compound with a severed arm and a broken man.

As each of the Rouge Avengers was arrested, their rights read, Phil watched with dismissive eyes. This was just the beginning, especially for Tony who had been wronged by each of them and who would be testifying at each of their trials. 

When they Rouges were on their planes out of Wakanda, Tony finally joined Phil and leaned against him. “Thank you, Tesoro.”

“You’re welcome, love.”

T’Challa and Shuri joined them as well. “I have your assurance that Barnes will be treated fairly?” T’Challa asked. 

“They’ll all be treated fairly, your Majesty,” Phil replied. “They’ll all have fair trials and lawyers appointed to them. What happens next will be decided by a jury of their peers.”

T’Challa nodded. “Dr. Stark, I wish to apologize to you for leaving you in Siberia without even considering checking on you. As a mere token of my apologies, I wish to present you with this.” He waved a hand and man came in with a large package. “This contains raw Vibranium. You may do with it as you please. I trust that you will make responsible decisions on what to use it for.”

Tony accepted the gift with grace. “I’ll be incorporating it into the next suit. For the chest piece.” He murmured, eyes already distant with blueprints and calculations.  
Phil grinned at his fiancé pleased to see that spark of genius still brightened his eyes even after all he had been through.  
T’Challa and Shuri exchanged a small smirk at seeing the genius already planning his workshop time.

In the end, the Rouge avengers went out with a bit of a bang. Natasha was given a life sentence in the Hauge for her crimes. Clint received 25 years for his own. Sam Wilson got off lightly, with a sentence of 15 years in Leavenworth. Wanda was executed in Sokovia for her crimes against humanity and her alliance with Ultron. Scott ended up with another 10 years with no chance of parole and when the judge talked to Cassie about seeing her father, Cassie said she'd think about it when she was a grown-up, but right now she just couldn't. Steve got life in the Hauge as well and was sentenced to wearing a bracelet made by Dr. Strange and Stark Industries which suppressed his serum-enhanced strength. A psychiatrist had declared him delusional and dangerously obsessed with James Barnes and so he was denied any information about his old friend.

As for James Barnes, he was declared innocent of all crimes due to diminished capacity and sent to a fantastic psychiatric facility in Denmark which specialized in erasing the effects of brainwashing and easing the effects of torture. It was paid for by an anonymous source.

Tony and Phil got married two years later in a small ceremony on the beaches of Malibu. The paparazzi tried to invade but found themselves looking in the wrong place every time they got close. Dr. Strange smirked as he shooed away unwanted invaders.

The end?


End file.
